User talk:BRG
Welcome Hi, welcome to Calendar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Edwards perpetual calendar page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Merrystar (help forum | blog) Hello BRG, I am Nick Kluznick. I tried to update the Kluznickian Calendar page and had some success and some difficulties. How do I edit the Contents paragraph? Is what I did OK or ... Thanks for your help, Kluznick 19:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hellerick No story. It's just on the web I'm more widely known under my screen name. Units Wikia? Whoa, thanks! — Hellerick 14:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Helping hand? Greetings! Calendar Wiki is an interesting concept, I wonder if you'd interested in some help with the main page, or possibly a new background/wordmark logo? Please let me know either way, I'd be happy to lend a hand here if you'd like. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm open to suggestion, it's your show - I'm not sure which content you would most like to direct users to, the mainpage just seems a little plain & uninviting. If you have it simple because that's the way you want it, then no change needs to be made. ;) There is still the matter of the background and wordmark though, if you have ideas for those, I can work off them. Otherwise, I would just search around for some images and seem what I come up with. The Mayan calendar, in being wonderful artwork and abuzz with end-of-the-world mainstream coverage might be one way to go. :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:00, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Background example 1 Also, I saw the navigation was glitched out, so I went ahead and fixed it. ::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) That's just my sandbox wiki, but the current background on it is what I was referring to. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:52, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Nope, I'm a staffer. ;) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 13:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Main page/Wordmark The changes I was proposing are live - it's one or two button-clicks to undo them if you don't like them... hopefully you do. :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:55, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Buttons The buttons are simply images I created, and then added with links. Something similar-looking could be done with a border-radius / gradient fade / box shadow combination, similar to what you see below: |style="padding:0 10px"| |style="padding:0 10px"| |} You would then just use normal text links to turn them into buttons. Hope this is helpful to you... :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) great experience on wikia.com is a very nice website for bloggers adn i know u will surely visit by webpage www.bhannaat.com and www.digitechon.com Hi, could you please grant me admin rights so I can directly delete spam? Thanks. Crissov (talk) 17:15, June 18, 2017 (UTC)